hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Che Bello! ~My House is the Greatest!☆~
Che bello! ~My House is the Greatest!☆~ (Che bello!～俺ん家は最高だよ☆～ Oren'chi wa saikouda yo, lit. "How Beautiful! ~My House is the Greatest!☆~") is the fourth image song for the character North Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy. Lyrics Kanji= 「おはよー♪ 朝 今日も適当にがんばるぞ~ んしょ、わー、いい天気~ あっ 綺麗な鳥ー おはよー♪」 キラキラな一日 ワクワクするね ヤッホー カプチーノに何描こう できた~☆ らりるら~ おっちゃーん この花ちょーだい いてて!バケツ降ってきた(ヴェー) うわぁ☆可愛い猫■ モフモフモフモフモフモフモフモフ 「カプッ」 「うわぁああー!ごめんなさーい!」 Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! 芸術・音楽 愛・食☆ Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! なんてなんてなんて最高な俺ん家(ひゃっほー☆) ジェラート食べながら リアルト橋へ サン・マルコ広場のカフェでまったり いっぱ~い!のハトと遊んでたら いてて!!落とし穴に落ちた!!(ヴェー) あ、ねぇ君どこから来たの!よかったら俺が案内するよ☆「俺の隣は楽しいよ!」 Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! カンパニーレからの絶景 Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! ここは水の都 ヴェネチア 「アドリア海の新鮮な魚、たまんないよ~ あ!もうすぐ15時だ!んしょ…ぬぎぬぎぬぎ シエスタ~」 『色々あるけど、ご飯が美味しければ、なんとかなるよね! 兄ちゃんとこの地下鉄…工事何年も進まないし、 ヴェネチアは何を買うのも送料は高いし。ついでに最近スーツケースは うるさいーっていう理由で禁止になったんだよ~ ヴェ~ でも…食べ物のことだけは全力で守る! って日本と約束したよ あ、この間の日本の牛缶、あれ美味しかったな~ 俺の…普通の牛肉から作ったはずなのに、 工場でなんかよく分からない化学反応起こしたみたいな味… うわぁっぁあ あの恐ろしい時代!?…もう来ないで~~!!!』 おっしゃー!! バーカロ ハシゴして ゴンドラでユラユーラユラ ゴンドリエーレの歌もいいね オーソーレミーオ!「ブラ~ヴォ」 Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! みんな陽気で楽しいよ♪ Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! なんてなんてなんて最高な俺ん家(ひゃっほー☆) |-| Romaji= “Ohayou~♪ asa Kyou mo tekitou ni ganbaru zo~ Nsho, waa, ii tenki~ Aa! Kirei na tori~ Ohayou~♪” Kirakira na ichinichi wakuwaku surune yahoo Capuchi-no ni nanikakou dekita~☆ Rarirura~ Occhan kono hana choudai Itete! Baketsu futtekita (ve~) Uwaa ☆ Kawaii neko ■ Mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu mofu “Kapu” “Waa, gomen nasai!” Che bello!How beautiful! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Geijutsu ongaku ai shoku☆ Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Nante nante nante saikou na orenchi “Hyahho~☆” Jera-to tabenagara riarutobashi e San maruko hiroba no cafe de mattari Ippa~i! No hato to asondetara Itete!! otoshiana ni ochita!! (ve~) Aa, nee kimi doko kara kitano! Yokattara ore ga annai suruyo ☆ “Ore no tonari wa tanoshii yo!” Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! Kanpani-re kara no zekkei Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! Koko wa mizu no miyako venechia “Adoriakai no shinsen na sakana, tamannaiyo~ Aa! Mousugu sanji da! Nsho…nugi nugi nugi shiesuta~” “Iroiro aru kedo, gohan ga oishikereba, nantoka naru yo ne! Nii-chan toko no chikatetsu… kouji nannen mo susumanai shi, Venechia wa nani wo kau no mo souryou wa takai shi. Tsuide ni saikin su-tsu ke-su wa urusai- tte iu riyuu de kinshi ni nattan dayo~ Ve~ Demo… tabemono no koto dake wa zenryoku de mamoru! Tte nihon to yakusoku shita yo A, ko no aida no Nihon no gyuukan, are oishikattana~ Oreno… futsuu no gyuuniku kara tsukutta hazu nanoni, Koujou de nanka yoku wakaranai kagakuhannou okoshitamitai na aji… Uwaaaa ano osoroshii jidai!?… Mou konaide~~!!!” Ossha-!! Ba-karo hashigo shite Gondora de yura yu-ra yura Gondorie-re no uta mo ii ne o- so-re mi-wo! “Bura~vo” Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Minna youki de tanoshii yo♪ Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! Nante nante nante saikou na orenchi (Hyahho~☆) |-| English= “Good morning~♪ you beautiful morning! As usual, today I shall work hard but not too hard~ Ugh, there! Wow, what lovely weather~ Ah! A beautiful bird~ Good morning~♪” I am so excited about a beautiful, twinkling day yahoo~! What should I draw on the cappuccino? It’s done~☆ Lalilula~ Good Sir! Please give me this flower! Ow-ow-ouch a bucket fell on me (ve~) Waah ☆ there’s a cute cat ■ ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle ruffle “Bite” “Waah, I’m sorry!” Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Art, music, love, food☆ Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! My house is seriously seriously the best! (hyahoo-☆) I make my way to the Rialto Bridge, while eating gelato Then I wait in a cafe in Saint Mark's Square I played with a lot of pigeons and Ow-ow-ouch!! I fell into a hole in the ground!! (ve~) Oh hey, where did you come from? Would you like me to show you around ☆ “It’s really fun beside me!” Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! The view is superb from The Campanile Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! This is the City of Water, Venezia~ “The fresh fish from the Adriatic Sea is amazing~ Ah! It’s almost 3pm! There… strip strip strip, siesta~” “Although I’ve been through a lot, but as long as food is yummy, it will all work out fine! The metro at my big brother’s house… construction work delayed for years, And in Venice, the shipping fee is expensive no matter what you buy. And by the way, lately suitcases are banned for reasons like “They are too noisy!” Ve~ But… when it comes to food, I promised Japan that I’ll protect it at all cost! Ah, Japan’s canned beef that I ate recently, it was delicious~ As for mine… even though I made it using normal beef, It tastes like some sort of strange chemical reaction happened in the factory… Wooaaaahhhh not that terrible era again!? … Please don’t come~~!!!” Yeah!! Let’s go bar-hopping among bacariWine bar And rock ro~ck rock in a gondola The gondoliere’s song is nice too! 'O sole mio! “Bravo~!” Che bello! bello! bello! Che bello! bello! bello! Everyone is merry and so much fun♪ Che bella! bella! bella! Che bella! bella! bella! My house is seriously seriously the best! (hyahoo-☆) Album This song was released on June 24, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 1 - Italy and Japan, and it is the first track. Also on the album is The Fragrance of Early Summer. This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs